The Wild Elves of Alfheim
History of the Race Millenia ago the Elves lived in natural harmony with the Crystal people and the rest of the world around them, taking what they needed and they thrived living in their Clan-based tribal society under the benevolent spiritual leadership of the Sun-clan Then The Gott-kinder came, bringing along their hooman slaves, building their city of stone. At first the Sun-clan sought to parley with the newcomers, but this only resulted in the Gott-kinder slaughtering the Sun-clan and stealing their Solar symbol for themselves! The Gott-kinder crowned their Pharaoh with the golden Sun symbol of the Sun-clan and made their war upon the peoples. We were a fractured people of many clans, each thinking themselves capable of defeating the Gott-kinder on their own. But we were wrong... We were beaten and defeated, most of us were enslaved, cursed and bereft of our very souls. Few of us chose exile over slavery and were driven to the frozen waste of the far north scraping a living of frozen rocks, all the while fermenting our hatred for the Gott-kinder and biding our time. For centuries the opressors abused both us and our ancestral lands. Dreacon, lord of Magic, gave his gift to Isolde of the Moonclan and so the end of Pharaoh's reign had begun. Through patient planning and carefull manipulation the seeds of rebellion were sown and the start of the union of the elves was under way, freeing slaves and striking alliances both in blood and spirrit. The elves started to unite under the banner of the Moon. The savage North started united under the Serpent clan for the promise of Veangeance and something almost as dear to their hearts; plunder. And when the time was right we shook the Empire of the Gott-kinder and brought their reign of oppression to an end in a rigtheous storm of blood, fire and vengeance. The curse was lifted and we were once again the masters of our own fate Culture Structure: In the beginning we were a people living in a meritocratic tribal society. This is still visible in our body and face tattoo's. Over the course of history we have created an assimilative culture with rigid core values. This means that we are hidhly practical in assimilating things that are "better" or more Useful. For example we took both Hooman and Gottkinder technology , plate armour, Steel weapons, ships and siege equipment and the like are readily integrated in our lives Practicallity: Above all the Elves have developed a high sense of practicallity. The dead have no need for either their stuff or their bodies, family (if any are present) may call dibs, but in the event of a death, be it natural or premeditated to the victor go the spoils and the body becomes food. Religion: Apart from the hallowed spirits of the ancestors (who are véry real, either living on in our blood OR assimilated by eating them) we tend to worship Draecon, titan Dragon and Lord of all magic. Language: The wild Elves have their own language. The concept originated in the Netherlands where the Wild elves spoke a broken form of “Scandinavian” to offset them from the rest. In Denmark we speak English internally with Dutch portraying the “Ancient Tounge” (a list of easy and usefull words will be made available for Danish players on our Facebook page). Some Archaïc rituals will also be in Dutch, abusing the fact that it is a freaky sounding language to non-native speakers. Gender Roles: Men and Women are equal, based on the Meritocratic system that is being used. Offspring of the rich and powerfull dó have advantages but they can only succeed the titles of their parents by being the best. Childbirth is often a very dangerous affair for a wild-elf woman and therefore the women always decides by themselves whether to have children or not. Rules: At the times of Pharaoh's oppression the act of seafaring was highly forbidden, after the Revolt it took a few years for the Elves to pick up seafaring. The Wild Elves have only been setting sail for new lands for the last 5 years. Draecon - Our God Domains: Draecon is the God Elements and Magic Titles: Draecon is also known as "The Great Dragon" and "Lord of Magic" Symbol: Dragon. Worshippers: The Wild Elves of Alfheim. History: Draecon battled the great monster of fire, Bofang, and won! It was a huge fight and the start of our rebellion, the sky turned bright red and we knew it was time to strike now. Dreacon became our example, our hero and the only god that has ever cared for us elves. He is our brother, we don’t seek wisdom from him, but we do offer things to him. Holy sites and Prayers: Once we had a shrine of Dreacon where a great dragon skull was, but the location of the skull has been lost since the fighting days. Today priests arethe easiest way to talk to Dreacon and get his blessing. We often say: "There is no holy place, the Great Dragon flies where he wills". There are no prayers, When you talk to Dreacon, you talk as yourself. Off-game about the group: This group was made at LV 16 by people from the Netherlands. At LV 17 Danes have joined the group making it international. We take a lot of inspiration for both names, culture and clothes from both the Vikings and the Maori people. If you want to make any relations with the group, you may contact Bram Hagewoud via facebook :) Characters in the group (LV 17): Ragnar Vanyrson Age: approximately 220-230 years Region of origin: The Frozen coast in the eastern frozen wastelands Clan: Serpent/Jörmungandr Relations: Married to Isolde of the Nagelai. Father to Ulfric. Early Past: Born as son of the Clan's Vanyr (ancient priest-caste) he earned his name at his 7th year of life by leading the other youngsters of the naming test to trap and slay a "Walker" (semi intelligent undead wight). His Early youth was spent fishing and scavenging along the frozen coast. After finding a wrecked ship-hull in a frozen cave, belonging to a long forgotten people, he found a cache of ancient bronze weapons. He collected a group of enthousiasts to go raiding the human farmsteads to the far south. Over the years the raids got more and more succesfull untill they were met by a contingent of the Pharaoic army. Only few Raiders managed to return home, Ragnar and all others were presumed dead. They suffered a fate worse than death, they were sold into slavery. However they were deemed too feral for the menial tasks Elf slaves would perform and so they were sent to the fighting pits to amuse the masses. Ragnar spent years as a pitt-fighter and gladiator untill he was "won" by an Adarian noble through a bet. The Lord conscripted him into his specialized band of warriors, to fight and kill Beastkin and other local threats. During this time Ragnar learned the ways of Tactical Warfare and sieging, knowledge that would serve his people well in future days. "We took back the ways the humans had stolen from us. But they havenot been Idle and expanded their skill and knowledge of the things they stole from our ancestors. We shall do the same, we shall expand upon what we have taken, to the extend that we master it, so it may never be taken from us again" - Ragnar Vanyrson. The Prelude: Upon meeting Isolde of the Moon clan, his mindset and so too his life changed. He learned our people were more plentyfull and far stronger than he had ever imagined. We would be mightier and far stronger still, if all the fragmented pieces. Inspired he returned home to his clan, speaking of the weakness of the South, the oppurtunities and riches to be had, many answered the call and the "Howling Horde" was born, so named for there Feared Warchants and terrorizing defenders by howling deep into the night depraving defenders from sleep. Revolt, Rebellion and Revenge! Applying all he had learned in his time as a soldier they constructed siege equipment and marched upon the great walled city of Orthon. After a three week siege and terror campaign of howling into the night and flinging the heads and bodyparts of captured humans in their newly made catapults, the Moon Clan brought it's mages and rained down fire on the city. They stormed and took the city; sparing only the slaves. All slaves were sent free and offered a place in the Horde or to act as messengers to the cities awaiting the same fate as Orthon. Supplied now with all the equiment the Horde could ever want they marched on. A massive slave revolt and the Rebellion of Adar sparked the End of Pharaoh's reign and after the grand War Ragnar brooded on what to do next. So he went home to where is "story" began and had the ancient shipwreck dug up and copied. Now attempting to master seafaring they have landed on new shores... And perhaps new Conquest. MORE CHARACTERS WILL COME